


The Girl Behind the Glass

by lelamarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: Clarke becomes the host for Josephine





	The Girl Behind the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> So this Josephine story intrigues me a bit.  Obviously I want the real Clarke back but you gotta bet Josephine would shamelessly flirt with Bellamy.  I mean how could she not?  I wouldn't even be mad if she is the one to kiss Bellamy cuz the potential for this story is huge as long as Jason doesn't screw it up.  
> Eliza is amazing.
> 
> This is just going to be a one shot because I just couldn't resist. 

Clarke awoke with a start, to blinding white light.  She blinked rapidly, trying to catch the breath that had been stolen from her as the room slowly came onto focus.

This couldn't be right...

She must be dreaming...

No

She was in Mount Weather again.

As she looked down at herself she was still wearing the navy dress from the party. 

She put a hand to her head which was aching slightly before gingerly sliding off the gurney until her bare feet touched the cold floor.  She walked to the door and looked out of the small window.

There was no room across the hall.  If this really had been Mount Weather, then Monty would have been across the hall in a similar room.

It looked like she was alone, at least for now.

She tried the door and found it locked.  Nothing new about that, so she looked around the room and found a metal coat rack and a small nightstand that she had missed earlier.

As she rummaged through it looking for anything useful, her search was rewarded with the exact clothing that Lexa had gifted her before their failed attempt to storm the mountain.

This was proof that she must be dreaming...or maybe something else.

She pressed both hands against her temples as she tried to remember what happened after sleeping with Cillian.

Shaking her head in frustration she started to change hout of her dress.  At least she would be dressed for an escape she thought, grabbing the coat rack to smash her way out.

~~~~~~~

Jo/Clarke was so happy!  She was finally free after who knows how many years.

She wanted to do everything  at once!

She wanted to dance in the moonlight.

She wanted to drink Jo Juice!

She wanted to find love!

She missed Gabriel more than she could say but honestly he knew she was all about having fun.

Thanks to her limited access to some of Clarke's memories, (which had never happened with previous Hosts) she already had someone in mind too.  Someone she thought might be more than a little willing.

She twirled her hair absently with her finger as she searched through Clarke's memories to come up with the name to match the face.   Bellamy...Bellamy Blake.

"NO!" Jo/Clarke was startled to hear the word clearly in her head and the smile instantly froze on her face.

"You don't have a choice anymore.  I am the one in control here."  Josephine forcefully answered the voice in her head.

 It seems like this host was different than the others.  It hardly mattered though, she stopped talking eventually.

Jo/Clarke shook her head as if to clear it from Clarke, and changed into a dress that showed off the best parts of her new body and went off in search of Bellamy.

~~~~~

When Clarke awoke she was laying on a couch in a type of control room, filled with computers, cabinets and files.

There was also a large window at the front.

When she looked out the window she saw Bellamy smiling and talking to...herself..?

But...

How could she be out there and in here too?

She ran to the window and started to bang on it calling out for Bellamy when suddenly Bellamy disappeared and a blond girl stared at her through the window. 

"I thought I told you to be quiet."  The girl snarled.  Then with a smirk and a twirl of her blond hair, "It will be easier for both of us if you stop trying to speak.  It won't do you any good anyway."  She stated matter of factly.

"Who are you? Where am I?"  Clarke asked even as a chill ran up her spine at what she suspected.

"I'm Josephine Lightbourne, I'm in charge and you don't need to know anything more." 

As suddenly as she appeared, she was gone and all Clarke could do was watch helplessly behind the glass as this girl/who looked like her flirted with Bellamy.

Her heart ached and for once, she found herself hoping Echo would show up to stop it.

~~~~~~

Bellamy new something was off with Clarke but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

She was laughing and smiling.

She was happy.

Maybe it was that he wasn't used to seeing that smile because they weren't worrying about war or just basic survival.

She never wore their Ark issued clothing or the Grounder leathers anymore and as his eyes found hers across the room he thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

He checked his thoughts before they could venture into more dangerous territory as she finished her conversation with Russell and made her way towards him.

It was more than that though...

She spent as little time as possible with Madi, leaving her training to Gaia.  The few times he saw them together Clarke looked bored.

She had no desire to work with Abby in the clinic.

Her interactions with the others were different too.  Instead of just swallowing their disdain  and "bearing it so they don't have to" it was like switch had been flipped and she no longer cared. 

Even Raven.  The last time Raven had muttered something,  Clarke twirled her hair, and rolled her eyes before telling her that she needed to, "have some Jo Juice and have some fun", before flouncing off to speak to Russell.

Raven just stared after her open mouthed in disbelief.

As far as her interactions with him?

Well

They were just weird.

Well, not weird exactly, but

She has been flirting.

With him.

More than once.

It's not like they've never flirted before but...that was way before Echo... and Polis.

The first time it happened it threw him a little but before he could figure out what was going on Echo had come over to him and slid her arm around his waist.

Clarke had raised an eyebrow in surprise, almost as if she had no idea that Echo was his girlfriend, but then just started twirling her hair with a smile.  When Echo eventually turned away to get a drink, she had taken the opportunity to wink at him.

Bellamy dropped his gaze before anyone caught him staring at Clarke and swiftly made his way out to the balcony.

Jo/Clarke smirked as she followed him outside.

"I know your secret you know."  She whispered directly into his ear as she came to a stop beside him.

Bellamy tried and failed to suppress the shiver that traveled down his spine at the feeling of her lips next to his ear. He pulled away slightly and turned to look at her,   "What's that?" He replied, clearing his throat nervously.

"You're obsessed with me."  She smiled at him flirtatiously, twirling her hair.

"Clarke.." he choked warningly, "I..."

"Don't try to deny it"

"Echo and I..."

"What Echo doesn't know wont hurt her.  It's not like she can make you happy anyway." Jo/Clarke replied before throwing herself into his surprised arms and kissing him.

Bellamy was too shocked to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. 

Before he realized it his hands had found his way to her hair and he cradled her head gently.  As his fingers brushed the back of her neck she hissed and pulled away quickly.

"Are you ok?" He asked, both disappointed and relieved that their kiss was broken.

"Yes, just my neck hurts a little"  Jo/Clarke replied vaguely.

Before she could stop him he was behind her lifting her hair to have a better look at her neck.

"What the hell happened to you?" He demanded, staring at the stitches on her neck.

He forced her to look at him, shaking her roughly to get an answer as fear gripped his heart.

She looked at him slightly confused for a moment.  "Bellamy..?"

The slight change in her eyes was so slight that if he wouldn't have been paying attention he would have missed it.

"I..I need...Raven."  she stuttered.  "Take it out.  Get her out."  She gestured to he head vaguely. 

Those were the last words she said before her eyes changed again and she pushed him away slightly holding her head.

"Excuse me Bellamy but I need to speak to Russell."  She spoke as if she had no memory of what just happened.  "Think about what I said though, we could have so much fun."

She winked and left him standing at the edge of the balcony.  Staring after her, his heart shattered into a thousand pieces, too broken to even cry...


End file.
